Numerous devices are known for the purpose of repelling aquatic creatures. The majority of these devices are designed to generate an electromagnetic field in close proximity of a diver or to form a barrier or boundary in the nearby water.
Most studies are conducted on the aquatic creature sub-group of elasmobranchii, otherwise known as sharks. Most shark repelling apparatus use electromagnetic pulses, delivered into the water by submerged antenna or electrodes, to create an appropriate electromagnetic field in the vicinity of the diver.
Various types of pulse generators are used, the characteristics of which include a specification of its duration, repetition rate, amplitude and a pulse rise time. The value or ranges of each characteristic are carefully selected so as to create the electromagnetic field deemed most effective.
In the past, such field generators have been disposed on the body of the swimmer. For example, a field generator unit might be attached to scuba equipment of a diver which would produce a shark repelling zone about the diver. While generally effective, this arrangement suffers from a number of disadvantages particularly, if the swimmer is not otherwise encumbered by other apparatus or if the swimmer is for example engaging in surfing and is not continually in the water. This will result in the protective field being absent for a proportion of time, and thus reducing its effectiveness.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device which may be used effectively by swimmers and those who spend a proportion of their time outside of the water, such as surfers, when standing on a surfboard.